The invention relates to a round rod guide for mounting to a stud bolt disposed on a container side with a plastic body that can be plugged into it and secured thereon, which has a channel in its interior for receiving the stud bolt shaft and a receiving opening on its free end for feeding through of a round rod.
A round rod guide with the above-mentioned features is known from DE 20 2005 015 135 U1. The round rod guide comprises a plastic block, which can be screwed or locked onto a stud bolt shaft mounted in a channel formed in the plastic block, the stud bolt shaft being provided with an outer thread and the stud bolt shaft being mounted to a container or an electrical cabinet, preferably to its door, whereby in the channel of the plastic block, a metal part that creates the connection with the stud bolt shaft can be inserted. At its free end, the plastic block has a receiving opening for receiving a round rod therethrough.
A disadvantage, however, is connected with the known round rod guide, in that the receiving opening for the round rod with the rod guide mounted on the stud bolt shaft is disposed at the same distance, respectively, from the foot of the stud bolt shaft and therefore from the container part supporting it, so that for different distances of the extension of the round rod to the plane of the container part supporting the round rod, as in particular of the door leaf, differently formed rod guides also must be provided and installed.